Ghost Town
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: On a road trip through Maine in Maura's new car, Jane and the ME stumble upon a quaint but strange little town where everyone seems on edge. Jane's gut feeling says something is off, and the town's sheriff isn't helping to convince her that something isn't off. Will Jane and Maura figure out what's wrong with the town? Will they make it back to Boston, and what is up with the mayor
1. Welcome to Where?

******PLEASE READ THIS NOTE*******  
 **Look, I haven't written much in a long time, and this fic is completely outside either show's regular universes, which I realize isn't my regular MO. Jane and Maura are more along the personalities of Season 1/Season 2 Jane and Maura, and the Once characters are more along the lines of pre-author but post Neverland. If Pan had died but Gold had not, and everyone was in an uneasy state of "okay, but what new horror of the season is going to come upon us," then you'd be about spot on for where they are in their characterizations.**

 **However, I'm cherry picking from both shows, so some things might seem out of whack to those of you who are staunch in your timelines. Please just know I'm not trying to be an asshat about it; I'm just trying to make this story fun.**

 **Also, I own none of these characters, settings, etc. I get nothing out of this at all but, I hope, a little fun, so, please, no one sue me.**  
 ******CARRY ON, AND THANK YOU FOR READING THAT LONG A/N******

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Jane grumbled as she slouched down in the passenger's seat. "You could at least let me drive."

"I just bought this car. I'm going to take time to enjoy driving it first, which, may I remind you, was the reason for this road trip." Maura flicked her eyes from the road just quickly enough to give her copilot a hard look. "You promised not to complain if you came along."

The brunette's expression grew more sullied. "Yeah, well, that was before I realized I wouldn't be able to drive, eat anything, or drink anything while we were in the car. This bites, Maura. Road trips are supposed to be fun, and this is definitely not fun."

"Jane, can't you be content to enjoy the scenery? Maine is a beautiful state, and the leaves have begun to change. People travel from all around the United States to see this kind of beauty. Can't you just take a moment to appreciate the awe inspiring power of nature as it continues on the cycle of…"

"No."

The honey haired brunette sighed heavily, not bothering to hide her eye roll. "Alright, then, what about this? At the very next town we come to, we'll stop for the day and enjoy whatever it has to offer?"

Jane snorted. "You just want to go shopping at some antique place or go buy something Maine-ish I've never heard of that's some kind of weird delicacy here, and I'll have to follow you around and pretend like I'm not bored."

Maura's voice flatlined from trying to be cheerful to annoyed. "I don't believe in all the time I've know you have you ever attempted to pretend not to be bored." She let out another, shorter but no less frustrated sigh. "You know, I thought a small diversion would help with how cranky you've been lately, but I can see I've only given you fodder for something else to complain about."

"I'm not cranky," the younger woman snapped back, crossing her arms and turning to stare down the driver.

"Says the woman who threw a small hissy fit when the office ran out of sugar and you had to go down to the café to get some."

"Hey," Jane pointed a finger at her companion, "you and I both know how freaking hard it is to get away from Ma when we go in there, and I was right. She pinned me there for twenty minutes while she tried to talk me into dating Jim Wilson."

"Jim Wilson?" Maura frowned in thought. "Jim Wilson, the defense attorney?"

"Yes! As if I'd ever date someone as scummy as that guy." The brunette huffed. "I'd rather date my right shoe first."

"Perhaps the left," Maura replied with a smirk. "I believe your right has a hole in it."

"You know what I mean!" Jane ran her hand through her hair, getting stuck about half way through and deciding to just leave it there for a moment. "Maybe I do need a break."

"Everyone needs breaks, even you. Why don't we consider my offer, hmmm? We can stay in the next little town for a few days and then turn back instead of going all the way up the coast. Instead of a road trip, it can be a small vacation. Perhaps they'll have a bed and breakfast we can stay at? Wouldn't that be lovely?"

Slowly pulling her hand out of her hair, Jane took in a deep breath as she sat up straighter in her seat. "Maybe?" She scrunched her face up as she gave her friend a pleading look. "I want fries."

Maura chuckled. "Okay."

"…and a burger…"

"I'm sure we can…"

"And a milkshake, and I don't want to have to run it off the next day, and I want to be able to eat whatever I want without feeling guilty about it."

"Okay, fine, Jane. We'll just call this our cheat time. Will that work?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Only if you promise not to… Maura? Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm turning around. We can't go any further down this road." Maura glanced around the empty road, lined with trees, as she began to consider the best way to u-turn.

"What? Why not? The road's clear." Jane shook her head. "There's nothing, and I mean nothing, up there. What the hell? Just keep going."

"I," the older woman shook her head and stared in front of her as she tried to understand what had stopped her in the middle of the road. "I suppose you're right. I don't know what's wrong with me. Perhaps I need to take a break, too?" With another little shake of her head, she slowly pushed down on the accelerator and the car moved on. It lurched just a touch a moment later and stalled out completely, leaving them stranded on a long stretch of deserted road with no indication they were anywhere near a town.

"Crap." Jane hit the dashboard with her right hand as she grabbed for her phone with her left. "No bars. You?"

Maura shook her head. "No."

"Nothing's ever easy for us, is it?" The lanky woman pulled on the handle and tumbled out of the passenger's seat, stumbling a bit as she oriented herself to walking after being in the car for several hours. Glancing around, she took in the tall pine trees, crisp air, and light mist around them. Down the direction from which they'd come, there was nothing. Looking ahead of them, there was nothing. She wiped at her face as she walked around to see what the other woman had worked out about the car. "Anything?"

"No, there's nothing I can see that would cause the car to stall, but," Maura pulled her head out from under the hood, careful not to get her clothes dirty, "the engine is too hot for me to really do a thorough inspection." She glanced around. "I believe we're going to have to walk."

"Pop the trunk. I'm not walking in these boots. I packed sneakers, and I doubt you want to walk in that." Jane motioned up and down at the other woman's outfit.

"No, I'd rather not walk who knows how long in high heels and this dress." The older woman frowned as she opened her well organized suitcase. "However, I didn't really pack anything with the thought we'd be doing much outside physical activity, either."

"Let me guess," the dark haired brunette said between grunts as she pulled off her boots one-by-one, hopping on one foot as she put a sneaker on the other. "Nothing but skirts and dresses as far as the eye can see?"

"No, I do have leggings and a pair of sneakers, but I packed those for lounging. This mist is fairly thick, and I think I'll get too cold wearing leggings and a night shirt while walking down the side of the road."

Rolling her eyes, Jane opened her duffle bag again and started to rummage through the balled up clothes stuffed in it. After a few minutes, she pulled out another pair of jeans and another long sleeved shirt. Unlike Jane's, which read 'Boston PD,' this one read 'Boston ME.' "Here, you can wear this."

"Is that my shirt?" Maura took the offered clothes. "Jane, I've been looking for this shirt for two weeks now."

"You left it at my place, and, since you never wear t-shirts unless you're gardening or something, I figured you wouldn't miss it. You know how much I like the freebie shirts the PD gives out. They're comfy and warm." Jane shrugged. "I think you should just be happy I have it."

"I think that, when this is over, you and I are going to talk about when it is and is not appropriate to hold a friend's clothing without their consent," Maura grumbled as she began to shimmy out of her dress and pull on the borrowed clothes.

Jane raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Pink polka dots? Really?"

"Occasionally, I shop at Victoria's Secret. I thought this set was pretty." The shorter woman shrugged and zipped up the pants as if to accent her point. "Also, I really like the little bow in the middle of the bra." She pointed at it before grabbing the shirt. "Isn't it cute?"

The younger woman's jaw flexed and she glanced away quickly. "Will you please just put some clothes on so we can get going?"

Maura pulled the shirt over her head, and grabbed her shoes. "I'm going to sit in the car to put my shoes on, and I want to grab a few things while I'm in there. Then we can push the car out of the road and leave."

"Great." Jane looked around again, squinting down the long stretch of road. "Which way are we going to go?"

"North," Maura called out from inside the car.

"Why north?" The detective's eyes continued to scout around them, and she couldn't help but feel alarmed whenever she looked north, in the direction they had been heading when the car stalled. She reached into her duffle bag again and pulled out her pistol and shield, happy she'd decided to bring it and the back holster along with them despite the other woman's protests. She slide the weapon down the small of her back, checked to make sure the holster was secure, and then slipped the badge around her neck and under her shirt. "Maura, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What kind of bad feeling?" The older woman stepped out of the car and motioned for her companion to push. They slowly moved the new Mercedes to the shoulder and out of the way of any potential traffic.

"Just a gut feeling that something isn't right here." A strong gust of wind blew over them while they pushed, and a moment later the car was on the side of the road and in front of a welcome sign. "What the actual hell?"

"Jane, was that sign there a moment ago?"

"No, it wasn't, and now I am one hundred percent positive something isn't right here. A sign doesn't just appear out of nowhere, Maura."

The honey haired woman stared at the sign ahead of them as if it might jump out and attack at any moment. "What do you suggest we do?"

"The car is still broken down," Jane checked her phone and grunted. "Our phones still don't have a signal, and it's getting late. I don't know what's in these woods, but I'm guessing nothing good, and I haven't seen a single car pass by us in over two hours, so I don't think we're going to get lucky enough to hitch a ride. We're going to have to go into this town. We can't stay here."

"Well," Maura stepped out of the car's door and closed it, locking it securely before slowly moving toward the magically appearing sign. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and this town will be every bit like the name suggests?"

Jane stepped up to join her, eyes scanning over the quaint little hand painted sign. "Storybrooke? Last time I checked fairytales didn't exist."

"Even if they did, "the smaller woman added as they began to walk, "the fairytales which we've become accustomed to from Disney lore are far from accurate to the beginnings of most of those legends. For examples, in the original Snow White, the evil queen is made to wear red hot metal shoes and forced to dance to death. In the original Cinderella, the young girl is actually a princess who is trying to escape marriage to her own father."

Jane gagged a little. "That's disgusting."

"Yes, which is why she was opposed. She tricks him into creating a chest in which she can escape and uses the chest to do so. She ends up in a different land in which she becomes a scullery maid, and the rest of the story, as we are more familiar with it, remains mostly the same. In Hansel and Gretel, the children aren't being plumped up for a witch but for the Devil and his wife. While the Devil goes for a walk one day, the children trick his wife into demonstrating how the boy should lay on the device the Devil intends to use to bleed him to death. When the wife demonstrates, the girl ties her up to the device, and the children then slit her throat before escaping captivity. The Devil learns what's happened and gives chase, but, in the process of going after them, he, too, dies."

"Brutal," Jane replied while they walked along the deserted road and she kept an eye out for trouble. "Maybe we should hope this town is the exact opposite of its namesake then?"

 **Thanks for reading. Comments would be appreciated.**


	2. Mists of Time

"This town, like the cake, is a lie," Jane groaned out through a huff of tired air.

Maura gave her confused look. "What cake?"

"It's from some videogame Frankie keeps trying to get me to play." The dark haired brunette waved away the thought with a brush of her hand. "How long have we been walking? Days?"

"About half an hour," the other woman replied with a chuckle. "You know, if you'd go running with me more often, you wouldn't be so exhausted right now."

"I don't like your implication. I'm not out of shape. I'm… hungry." Jane rubbed at her stomach. "We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I can't believe the town would much further. Surely the welcome sign wouldn't be more than a mile or two away from the actual town?" Maura looked around them to find no indication of anything other than quiet forest and densening fog. She shuddered a bit at the cold slowly creeping up her body. "If it were dusk, we'd be able to see the glow of the town's lights to know how long we have."

"If it were dusk, we'd be in trouble because there are no lights around here. I don't know about you, but I don't want to walk in the dark here." The taller woman looked from one side of the road to the other. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Yes, the quiet and the mist do make this area unsettling." Maura pulled her jacket more closely around her to block out the chill.

"Are you kidding me? This is like the start to a zombie apocalypse movie." Jane's hand twitched as if she were considering pulling her weapon, just in case. "All we need is a radio that only picks up static and…"

"Not helping, Jane." The smaller woman gave her friend a hard look. "It won't do to allow our imaginations to run away with us. We should be focusing on finding this town."

"I honestly don't think it's here, Maura. We should've seen some sign of it by now. I mean, what kind of town has absolutely no traffic in or out of it? I've heard of communes, but nothing is ever that self-contained."

"Perhaps some kind of event is happening today, and most people have decided not to travel?" Pulling out her phone, Maura pressed the screen on and sighed. "Still no signal."

"And that's another thing," Jane added in frustration, "what self-respecting town would have no signal? We should be close enough now to at least a have a bar or something. I'm telling you, something is all kinds of wrong here."

The honey haired brunette nodded. "If we don't find a town by dusk, we should consider finding a place to camp."

"In there?" Jane balked as she pointed into the thick, dark woods. "No way am I going in there. I'm not interested in being eaten by the big, bad wolf tonight, thanks."

"Well, we can't sleep on the side of the road, but we can…" Maura looked around again, and hummed in thought. "Jane, let's cross the road."

"Why? Did you see some rare flower that only blooms once every thirty years?"

"No, I think I see the town, but, if you do see such a rare flower, do take a picture, would you? I could use another topic for a scientific journal entry," the other woman snarked back as she made her way to the opposite side of the road. "Look down there, through that grouping of trees. I believe that would be the town."

Jane peered down through the greenery and onto the small town nestled in an area surrounded by high hills with lush green grass and quaintly winding roads. "Whoa, hello 1984."

"I'm afraid to ask," Maura muttered while she carefully stepped into the edge of the forest. "It will be quicker if we cut through. Be careful of poison ivy and oak."

"As if it wasn't bad enough we're already walking, now I have to look out for plants that are trying to kill me." Jane grunted and cursed under her breath while she carefully picked her way through the forest floor. "And all I'm saying is that town looks like it hasn't had anything done to it since the 80s."

"I don't know how you can tell from this distance, Jane. All small towns have a certain feeling of nostalgia if all you're accustomed to are cities in which the latest technologies are implemented."

The lanky woman rolled her eyes. "All I care about is whether or not they have a diner so I can eat."

"I'm sure they do," Maura replied with a sigh. "I, however, am hoping they can repair the car."

"Oh yeah," Jane stumbled over a tree root and caught herself on Maura's shoulder, "that, too."

* * *

"That is a sign advertising IBM computers, Maura." Jane pointed an accusatory finger toward a bus bench with a very faded advertisement for IBM still somewhat legible on it. "What were you saying about this town not being touched since 1984?"

"One old sign does not a warp in time make, Jane." The older woman frowned as they walked along what looked to be the main street. "Where are all the people? It's still normal business hours. Why isn't there anyone in the little shops?"

"Good question." The detective put a hand on her companion to stop their motion. Slowly, she took in the town, eyes falling to a handful of cars made no later than 1987 and store fronts with faded signs hanging in their windows. Glancing at the clock tower situated over what appeared to be the town's library, she noted the time. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon, and a quick look at her watch said the town's clock was at least still accurately running. Slowly, her gaze made it to the street itself, which was perfectly pristine. "It's like no one drives on this road. There's no tire marks, no oil drippings, nothing."

"It's so quiet here." Maura commented, hand going up to touch Jane's where it still rested on her arm. "A town with people shouldn't be this quiet."

"It's a ghost town," Jane tensely replied. "Shit. What do we do now?"

"It's getting late. Let's try to find a place to sleep here, and, tomorrow, we can go on our way. If we're lucky, perhaps there's a bed somewhere." Turning a full circle, the smaller woman stopped as her eyes fell to a sign that read 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast' on it. "Perhaps that place has one?"

"Worth a shot," Jane answered as she led the way. "This is so weird. If it's really a ghost town, then it hasn't been for long. Look at all the plants. They're too well kept to have been left alone for too long, you know?"

"Well, then, maybe there will be some food still left in the diner?" Maura frowned uneasily. "I wonder where they've all gone?" She looked over the vegetation the other woman had pointed to, noting that some flowers had been freshly cut. "Why did they leave?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the detective replied in a dark voice. "A whole town doesn't just get up and leave, and, better question, why haven't we heard anything about it if they did?"

"It's likely we would have. It's unusual for entire towns to vacate their homes without it making some type of news." Maura stopped just behind Jane, who had abruptly halted. "What is it?"

"People," Jane replied with suspicion. "There's a ton of people in that diner, Maura."

"Well, that's… interesting." The other woman stepped around to be beside her friend. "But the entire town can't be in one diner."

"No, they can't." Jane started walking again. "Let's find out what's going on here."

"Jane," Maura grabbed her friend's arm to stop her. "We should try to fix the car and leave. We're out of our jurisdiction here. Maybe we should try to contact the state troopers before we do anything rash? Perhaps nothing is wrong at all?"

"My gut says otherwise, but you're right. We can't really do anything, but, if something happens while we're here, I can't just let that go."

"I know. I'm just asking that we be careful. We don't want to cause an incident between Maine law enforcement and Massachusetts law enforcement."

The dark haired brunette nodded. "I'll be careful."

* * *

If there had been conversation within the diner, it stopped when the two women walked in. The little chime above the door echoed into the quiet as several pairs of surprised eyes greeted them with suspicious stares.

"Hey," Jane offered into the silence, "our car broke down by your welcome sign, and we're wondering if anyone around here can tow it in and take a look at it."

A few sharp inhales and a couple of awkward coughs greeted her request. She was just on the verge of asking again when a thin blonde with a sheriff's badge hanging on her hip walked up to her. "Jimmy's can do it. What kind of car do you have?"

"It's a new Mercedes S-Class coup," Maura carefully offered. "Is there anyone here who can work on a Mercedes?"

"My mechanic can," a brunette in the crowd replied. Smartly dressed and clearly someone with some power among those in the room, she stepped next to the blonde as she gave the two women a thorough but quick inspection. "I drive a Mercedes myself, though it's a classic. I'm sure he'll be able to diagnose and fix whatever the issue is with your car quickly so you may be on your way."

"That would wonderful, thank you." Maura gave a very small smile of thanks. "Who is your mechanic?"

"Jimmy Townston," the woman replied. "The same man Sheriff Swan suggested to tow your car."

"Well, that's convenient," Jane said with a snort.

The smartly dressed woman narrowed her eyes. "It's a small town, Ms…?"

"Rizzoli," Jane offered in an even voice that dared the woman to cross her. "Detective Jane Rizzoli."

The travelers heard a few audible gasps from the gallery of people watching their interactions. "Detective? Has something happened to bring you here? If so, nothing has come in on the wire." The blonde women suddenly looked anxious.

"No, nothing like that," Maura cut in before Jane could somehow make the situation worse. "We're on vacation. I just bought the car, and we decided to take a road trip to test its long term performance. As you can tell, I'm less than impressed with it." She offered her hand. "I'm Maura Isles."

"Emma Swan," the blonde took the offered hand. "This is Regina Mills, the mayor of our town."

"Pleasure," the mayor replied in a dry voice that said she took no pleasure in this situation. "I'll contact Jimmy and inform him of the situation. Sheriff, will you…" she gave the younger woman beside her a look that spoke to something the other two women didn't understand but made Jane's skin itch, "assist our town's guests with whatever they may need?" She turned her attention back to the detective. "It's not often we have vacationers here in our little town. I hope you enjoy the sights while you're here, and," she gave an almost too welcoming smile, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope everyone is at least enjoying it, and I am VERY much enjoying your commentary. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope to hear more from all of you.**


	3. Family Tree

"How the hell did they get into town? The barrier is still up." Regina paced the small shop, dodging the eccentric pieces that littered the area. "Now that they're inside the city limits, can we even get them out? People will come looking for them if they don't return. A missing detective will not go unnoticed."

"Nor will a world renowned medical examiner, I would imagine." Gold turned his laptop screen around to reveal a search page littered with references to Doctor Maura Isles, chief medical examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

The mayor scanned over the links with disdain and panic. "Shit."

"Knee deep in it, I'd say," Leroy cut in, pushing his way up to the counter that stood between the small group assembled and Gold. "Jim's towing the car right now, and I've got the rest of boys scouting out there to make sure no one else managed to get in, but who knows? I didn't think anyone could get in or out of here."

"They can't," Regina spat back impatiently, "which is why this is a problem."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," David said with a sigh. "Things were going too smoothly around here for it stay that way for long."

Regina glanced over to Mary Margaret. "And this is what you consider charming?"

"Okay, let's not start bickering amongst ourselves." The pixie haired woman said with her hands raised in a show of surrender. "It won't get us anywhere, and, if these two women really are from Boston…"

"Which they are," Gold cut in, pointing back to his computer screen. "It would seem our new detective friend is also rather well known."

Hook leaned in to look over the article pulled up on the screen. "Says here she arrested some bloke known as the Surgeon 'again'." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Again? She can't be very good at what she does if she let him get away the first time, now can she?"

"Regardless, we can't take a chance." Regina crossed her arms and looked around the shop. "We need to keep them believing this is a normal little town in Maine until we can get them out of here."

"Well, it can't be that hard, can it?" Mary Margaret shrugged, gesturing around the room with a hand. "It's not as though we look like storybook characters, and it isn't as though we act any differently than anyone else. For all intents and purposes, we are a normal small town in Maine."

"Except we aren't," Regna countered. "All it takes is one magical mishap or one new villain of the week to show up, and there's no chance we'll be able to keep those two thinking everything is perfectly normal. The longer they remain here, the more susceptible to being discovered we become. I can't speak for you, but I, for one, would rather not end up another United States cover-up."

"You know, they probably have family back in Boston," David commented, thinking aloud as he pieced something together that had been nagging at him since they all reconvened at the shop. "They probably are going to want to contact them, and, if they do, then even more people will know about us."

"They can try, but they'll find our cell towers are down and, oddly, the long distance service isn't working." Gold gave Regina a knowing look. "I understand the mayor has her best people working on that."

"Yes, of course," Regina said with a nod and a dismissive wave of her hand. "We need a solid plan."

"Well, I don't think they should be alone." Leroy leaned on the counter, glancing up at the assembled mass. "That tall one strikes me as the type to go nosing around where she don't belong."

"You would know," the mayor snorted. "He's right, however. They can't be left alone. We need to keep someone with them all times, if they aren't in their rooms at the inn."

"I can speak with Belle and have her be the town's welcome guide." Gold offered.

"That will work for a few hours, but not the entire time they're here… however long that is." Regina sighed. "It's going to have to be covert. We'll need people to stake them out, and others to regularly check on them without it seeming like we're keeping tabs. We can't allow them to become too suspicious."

"Well, maybe I could talk them into speaking with the children at the school? The students have never met a detective or a doctor that wasn't Whale." Mary Margaret winced. "That would probably take up most of a day. Emma could introduce us as her roommates."

"That could work," David nodded. "I could also probably pull the detective away to ask her about how Boston PD does things. You know, use the excuse that we want to make our office more efficient?"

"I suppose I could likely pull the doctor into City Hall to ask her about some of these articles on sociological studies it seems she's done." Regina flipped through the search results on Maura's various papers. "If she speaks anything like she writes, that should take days."

"In the meantime, I'll join Jim at his shop to examine their vehicle," Gold offered with a nod. "We'll need to make certain magic wasn't involved in the car breaking down."

"And the boys and I will work out a schedule for the stakeouts. It shouldn't be hard with seven of us. We can take turns." Leroy pushed off the counter and straightened his vest. "Do you want us to tell the rest of the town what's going on?"

"We'll have to," Mary Margaret said with a worried note in her voice.

"Be quick about it, and make sure those women are nowhere around when you start explaining the situation." Regina rubbed her index and middle finger across her forehead as she worked on reducing the building tension behind her eyes. "I really thought we might get a small moment's peace after Pan died."

"Considering what could be happening right now, I would consider this a break," Gold replied with a smirk. "We're not fighting our inner demons while trying to save Henry. I'd call that a marked improvement."

Hook stepped in before the mayor could find a retort. "What can I do?"

"Stay at the docks. If anyone was going to give away that we're not a normal town, it's you." Regina ran an eye over his attire. "You look like you walked out of a Pirates of the Caribbean movie."

"I'm capable of changing, your majesty," the pirate replied with a sneer.

"Really?" Regina raised a mocking eyebrow. "I assumed the filth you're covered in had caused the leather to adhere to your skin."

Killian stepped forward, raising his hook at the woman. "I don't know what your problem…"

"We really don't have time for this right now," David said as he moved between them. "Killian, go find a change of clothes, and, Regina, why don't you go see how Emma's doing with our guests?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Jane said as she glanced around them while Emma drove the cruiser behind Jimmy's wrecker.

"No problem. I figured it'd be a little cramped with three of you the cab of Jim's truck." The blonde glanced into the rearview to see Maura happily watching the scenery. Silence in the car, she'd learned quickly, was painfully uncomfortable, so she'd tried to fill it with small talk. Maura seemed amicable, but Jane was distant enough for Emma to get the hint.

She'd known plenty of cops in her time, and she was pretty sure she knew what this cop was thinking. Something was off, and her instincts said she needed to figure out what it was. As far as Emma was concerned, her only job until otherwise told was to distract both women until Regina and the others could understand how the two women make it past the barrier and how to get them back out, which was why the young blonde was doing everything she could to start up some kind of friendly relationship.

"So, where are you both from?" She internally sighed. The next thing out of her mouth was probably going to be 'what's your sign' if this kept going downhill as quickly as if felt.

"Boston. I born and raised there," Jane answered with a nod. "What about you? You originally from Storybrooke?"

Emma couldn't help herself. She snorted, which gained her narrowed eyes from the detective and the full rapt attention of the passenger in the back of the car. "I don't know, actually, but I doubt it." She gave her best nonchalant shrug. "I'm a foster baby. My folks left me on the side of the road somewhere around here when I was a newborn, and I was never adopted. Spent my life bouncing around in the system until I was a teenager."

"Runaway?" The brunette asked with honest curiosity.

"Something like that," Emma said with sad smirk. "That's all water now, though, you know?"

Jane nodded. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Jane, that's not something that's okay just to ask a person," Maura cut in harshly, which surprised the sheriff. The older woman didn't strike her as the harsh type. "I… I was adopted, myself," Maura explained somewhat sheepishly. "I understand that sometimes one simply doesn't know. One has to trust that their parents were doing what was best."

"Oh," Emma replied, unsure of where to go with this conversation. "Yeah, I get that. That's why I gave Henry up for adoption." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to kick herself. They didn't need to know that.

"You have a son? Was it an open adoption?" Maura's curious eyes widened with interest.

"No, not really. In fact, I didn't know anything about him until he was eleven." Emma made a mental note of everything she was about to say because she'd need to tell Regina, and then she'd need to remember to duck and roll from Regina's wrath. "I gave Henry up because I was too young to really take care of him. I wanted to give him his best chance, and I was okay with what I did because, well, you kind of have to be when you do something like that, but he wasn't. He did a lot of research and somehow figured out who I was and were I was. One night, he snuck out of his house and used the credit card he stole from his teacher's bag to buy a bus ticket to come see me."

"Seriously?" Jane's eyes widened. "I don't whether to be impressed by that or worried he did that at the age of eleven."

"He's a smart boy," Emma replied with a proud smirk. "Anyway, he did find me, and I brought him back home that same night, much to his disappointment. He and his mom were having… issues, and I think he thought I could make it better somehow."

"Children often find illogical ways of fixing their perceived issues when they're upset with parental controls," Maura offered.

"Yeah, well, I don't think Regina was doing much more than forcing him to do his homework and go to bed on time," Emma replied, though internally she was ticking off all the ways that remark wasn't really true. Thinking on it, the whole lot of her family had gone through much in a short amount of time.

"Regina?" Jane shook her head in confusion. "The mayor?"

"Yeah," Emma chuckled. "Come to find out, the kid's mom is the mayor of this town. Crazy, right?"

The detective pursed her lips in thought. "So how did you end up as the sheriff?"

"Oh, well, after Henry found me, I decided to stick around. His teacher ended up my roommate, and I picked up a job as a deputy for the sheriff at the time. He… well, he passed away." The blonde grimaced at the memory, swallowing down the lump to keep the conversation going. "It was a heart attack. We didn't see it coming, but the position of sheriff had to be filled. We eventually had an election, and the town voted me in, and here I am."

"So your son now has both of his mothers in the same town?" Maura tilted her head in thought. "Does that get complicated?"

Emma shrugged. "It was definitely complicated at first, but I respect that Regina raised him, and she did an amazing job. She respects that, without me, Henry wouldn't be here. I think we've found a middle ground."

Maura nodded. "Henry is a very lucky boy."

"I think I'm pretty lucky he found me and brought me out here. He's a good kid." The blonde glanced into the rearview mirror to catch the older woman's eye. "Regina and I are lucky he's in our lives." Shaking away the sappiness of the moment, Emma turned back to the road. "Anyway, after we get your car situated at Jimmy's, would you like for me to drop you off at Granny's? You two can grab some rooms, clean up, and get something to eat. I bet you're starving."

Eyes darkly determined and face gravely somber, Jane pointed to fingers at Emma and replied in an utterly serious voice, "I. Am. Starving."

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading. If you've made it this far, I'm guessing you're good with the characterizations, which absolutely thrills me. I worry that I've lost my touch for season1/season2 Jane and Maura. Thanks again, and thank you for the reviews. They're making my day. :-)**


	4. Wrong Lever

"This will never do!" The sorceress stormed around her darkened laboratory, tossing bottles and vials filled with various colors and thickness of liquids here and there as she went. "If I can't have the crown, I at least want to find a way to get rid of these crows' feet around my eyes."

"Uh," her lumbering companion followed quickly behind, catching the potions before they could make a mess on his newly cleaned floor. "You know, it doesn't matter what you look like on the inside. It's what's on the outside that counts."

Whipping around, she nearly fell the gentle giant with her cold stare. "Have you seen my 'inside'? Do you really think that's the way to go with this?"

His face fell and shoulders dropped. "Good point. Well, maybe," his face took on a look of deep thought, "we could find some makeup that could help? You know, a good concealer, some nice foundation…"

"I AM wearing makeup, you twit," she yelled back, knocking everything out his hands on her way to the table nearby. "No, what I need is something stronger than cosmetics."

He nodded. "Dolly Parton's plastic surgeon?"

"Dolly who? Plastic what?" She stared at him for a moment. "Never mind. I need a potion that will reverse the signs of aging, and I've finally found the recipe. The trick is to find the correct ingredients."

"Okay, but I just have to ask. Is this going to involve trying to kill the king again? Because, if it does, I have to remind you that it didn't go very well for us the last time, and it took you a year to figure out how to get out of the form of a cat." He shrugged. "Maybe you should just be happy the king didn't kick you out of the kingdom?"

She rubbed at her temples, trying to slow her headache. "No, I am not trying to kill the king again," she replied very slowly in the hopes the big oaf next to her would be able to catch on. "Besides, the king won't do. The main ingredient is very specific."

He leaned over her shoulder to get a look at the unrolled parchment in front of her on the table. "Uh… okay, remember when I asked if you were planning to kill the king? Let me rephrase that. Are you planning to kill anyone because…"

"Enough!" She pounded the table and rounded on him. "You're either with me or not. I need to know right now whose side you're on because, if you're not on my side, I'll have to do something with you."

He winced. "Not the box again."

"Yes, the box," she confirmed with a slow nod of her head. "And you won't get out of the box until I return."

Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "Okay, so where is this person you need? It is a person, right? They're not like half bird or something, are they? Because that would actually be kind of cool. You know? You could just fly wherever…"

"Kronk."

"Yes, Yzma?"

"Go pack. We're going to a place called Storybrooke."

"Oh, right, packing. On it. Uh… do you know what kind of weather this place has? Where is it in the kingdom? Maybe I can figure it out or ask my squirrel friends. They always know the weather patterns…"

"It's not in this kingdom. It's not even in this realm." She pulled out another scroll and unfurled it. "It's in a place called Maine in a realm very few return from."

"But we're going to return, right?" Kronk stared unsurely down at old woman. "I have to teach a squirrel translation class next month, and I already promised to do it, sooooooo…."

"We will return once we have what I need. I've already arranged for a portal there and one for our return. It took some doing, but I managed to procure two beans for our journey." She held the large, somewhat translucent beans up for him to see.

"Those look like really big kidney beans. Are we… supposed to eat those or something?"

"They're not for eating. They're for… Oh, for crying out loud, Kronk. Just go pack, and make sure it's something warm. I understand this place is colder than what we're accustomed to."

He nodded, straightened his back and turned toward their rooms. "Right! I'm on it."

* * *

"Get your own fries," Jane hissed as she pulled the basket out of Maura's reach. "I'm eating all of these, and I'm eating all of this burger, drinking all of this shake, and then I'm having a piece of that apple pie with ice cream."

"You're going to be sick at the rate you're going," Maura replied with a chuckle. "I do admit that the pie looks delicious, though. I may splurge and have a piece with my coffee after I finish my meal."

"Eugenia's apple pies are good, but mind are much better," Regina cut in by way of stepping into the two women's conversation. "I finally won the pie bakeoff this year, which I consider one of the more importantly won battles in my life."

"Oh! You cook?" The doctor moved over to allow room in the booth for the mayor to join them. "So do I. Jane's mother has been teaching me how to cook authentic Italian recipes off and on for a few years now, and it's so much fun."

"Italian?" Regina looked across the way to Jane, who was giving her a surely look over the rim of her milkshake. "I also make a decent lasagna, though my son would have you believe it's the best ever made."

"Henry," Jane asked with just a hint caution.

The mayor startled. "Yes… Henry." She shook her head in confusion. "How did you know my son's name?"

"Sheriff Swan explained how she came to be in Storybrooke while we were on our way back into town," Maura explained. "Isn't it odd how life sometimes turns out? Who would have guessed that your son's biological mother would become the elected sheriff of the town in which you are the mayor?"

"Yes, fate's funny in that way," Regina replied dryly. "What else did the good sheriff tell you about our personal life?"

"She mentioned something about roommating with your son's teacher," Jane offered, throwing it out there to see how the mayor would react.

True to her well trained nature, Regina simply shrugged it off. "Yes, they seemed to get along well, and, if our son is going to spend the night somewhere other than his home, then I'm glad it's with two people I know I can trust."

The detective seemed disappointed in the answer, or perhaps the reaction. "You know, for a mayor, you're out of your office a lot."

"Jane," her friend admonished, but Regina brushed that off as well.

"I feel it's very important to speak with my constituency and to ensure they are aware that I am here and available to them. I'm frequently out of the office as I go about town speaking with local businesses and community leaders to ensure the needs of my town are met. That said," the mayor added with just a hint of amusement, "it IS Saturday. Even mayors get a day off."

"Well, I think it's very gracious of you to come speak with us on your day off, Madam Mayor," Maura replied before Jane could continue to needle the other woman. "From what we can tell, Storybrooke is a lovely place."

"Thank you. I certainly like to think so." Regina smiled warmly. "If you'd like, I could arrange for our local historian to give you a tour of our town. Do you know how long it will take to repair your car?"

"No clue." The detective grunted. "The mechanic said it'd be with him at least overnight, though."

"I would actually very much enjoy a guided tour from a local historian. That sounds like fun." Maura gave a pleading look to Jane. "Don't you think so?"

"Belle is a lovely young woman who has a real passion for our local lore and literature." Regina tried to push without it seeming that way. They really needed the two women chaperoned at all times, and, if they decided to go exploring on their own, who knows what kind of chaos they might run into?

"Jane, I think that would be a good way to end the day, don't you? We could tour the town and find things to do for tomorrow while we wait for the car to be repaired." Maura was practically bouncing in her seat. "Since we can't seem to get an outside line to reach our family in Boston…"

"Yeah, about that," Jane cut in. "What gives with the cell towers being down and the long distance service not working here?"

Somehow, Regina managed to pull off looking embarrassed. "The internet is down, too, I'm afraid." She convincingly winced. "Our local towers have been out for a few days. I've been working with several people to get the situation resolved, and our internet service is always a touch spotty because of our location. We are forced to use satellite connection for our internet usage, and the dish occasionally goes down. As far as the long distance service goes, well," she glanced away, schooling her features to look frustrated, "The phone company is working on the lines about six miles out of town and managed to cut one."

"So, basically, what you're telling me is there no way to get in touch with the outside world?" Jane scoffed in disbelief.

"Well, detective, you could always write a letter," Regina offered with a saccharine sweet smile. "I know it's terribly inconvenient. Believe me, I understand completely. Driving into a different town just to make calls isn't ideal for me, either. Hopefully," she quickly added, mentally kicking herself for offering up that unintentional option without knowing if the two strangers could even get out of the town, "your car will be repaired in a day or two, and you'll be able to return home."

"Yeah, here's hoping," the lanky brunette replied as she popped a fry into her mouth and began to chew slowly.

"Madam Mayor," Maura stepped back in, tired of the odd back-and-forth the other two women were having, "Do you think Belle would mind giving us a tour of your town?"

"Not at all. It's rare she has a chance to share her knowledge of the town with someone who doesn't live here. We're," the mayor gave her best self-depreciating shrug, "a touch outside the normal traveling routes, and not many people are interested in the history of a quiet little town like ours."

The detective snorted. "Because it's full of quiet little people?"

"Jane!" Maura rolled her eyes. "It sounds wonderful. Where can we meet her?"

"I'm actually going by the library next to drop off a book after I pick up my coffee." Regina raised said book and pointed to the coffee waiting on the counter. "I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll come right over."

Maura's smile grew. "Thank you, Madam Mayor."

"Yeah, thanks," Jane grumbled as the woman stood to leave. Under her breathe, she added for her companion to hear, "I'm eating my pie first, though."

* * *

 **Well, this has been fun! It's been so long since I marathon wrote something, I'd forgotten how neat it is to do it. Thanks for all the reviews and replies. I'm honestly have a great time reading them all, and I appreciate the time you all are taking to leave them. Also, thank you so much for the welcome backs. That does wonderful things for my writer's ego. ;-D**

Actions


	5. Painting the Roses

"I don't think I can do this." Belle frowned as she picked up a book and carefully placed it on the cart next to her. "We don't really have a town history. What am I supposed to tell them? Storybrooke was founded on October 22, 1983 when then Evil Queen, now reformed mayor, Regina Mills cast a curse hurtling the people of the Enchanted Forest into a tiny town in Maine?"

"Yes, and, right after, you can explain that you're Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast' fame, and you married the beast," Regina replied with a sneer. "Just remember to start your tale with 'Once upon a time."

"Sweetheart, the town came prebuilt with historic markers and points of interests, did it not?" Gold moved swiftly between the two, giving his wife his most reassuring smile. "All you have to do it walk them through town, show them the sights such as the town park and the docks, and then take them back to Granny's."

"And the point of all of this is to keep them occupied until we can get them out of the town, if we can get them out of the town?" The young woman huffed. "Rumple, did you find out why their car stalled?"

"In fact, I did." He tipped his head and smirked. "It would seem our barrier was to blame. When the car came into contact with it, the vehicle stalled."

The mayor closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. "So magic is to blame." It was a statement. Internally, she was already starting the narrative of what was likely to happen next, and it was nothing she wanted to be a party to. They'd just saved Henry, returned from Neverland, stopped a second curse, and killed Peter Pan. The universe could do to allow them all to rest for at least a week before throwing something else at them.

She rolled her eyes. It'd been less than two weeks since she was nearly electrocuted to death. Really, she deserved a vacation.

Gold nodded. "In part. The barrier apparently has some electrical qualities. It short-circuited the car's computer system."

"Can it be fixed?" Mentally, Regina knew the next line, and her hand flexed. She was certain it wouldn't solve a thing, but throwing a fireball at Gold would at least make her feel better.

"Yes, but there's still the little issue of making certain the computer doesn't short out as they pass back through the barrier," he replied with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Wait a minute," Belle cut in, clearly trying to keep up and having problems, "So the strangers themselves could pass through the barrier, then?"

"They could, and I don't believe it would affect them. After all, they passed through already as they were pushing their car to the side of the road. The problem," he explained calmly, "is that they need their car in working order. If it stalls again just on the other side of the town line, then we're right back to the issue we're currently trying to solve."

"We need to bring the barrier down that Pan erected." Regina threw her hands up. "Great. While we're at it, why don't we find a way to safely portal between different realms, and a cure for cancer?"

"One problem at a time, Madam Mayor," Gold snarked back before turning to his wife. "Belle, will you occupy their time while Regina and I begin to investigate the best way to remove the town's barrier?"

Belle sighed, reaching for her coat where it was stuffed behind the counter. "I suppose, but I hope you both know that I'm basically going to tell them that I'm no historian and just give them a tour of the town. It's probably going to be very short."

Pulling a dusty book from a nearby shelf, Regina turned her head to look at the younger woman. "If you can keep them from asking too many questions, you should be fine."

"Right." Belle took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Off I go, then."

* * *

"Uh, Yzma?"

"Yes, Kronk?"

"This is a forest." The muscled man slowly stood, careful not to step on the woman haphazardly sprawled beneath him from their fall through the portal. Hand going to his chin in consideration, he narrowed his eyes in thought as he inspected the trees surrounding them. "These are Red Pine, or Pinus resinosa Aiton. Lovely trees, really. Did you know," he turned back to the old woman still in a heap on the ground, "these wonderful trees can grow up to 200 feet, but they only ever have a diameter of 2 to 3 feet, which I find absolutely fascinating. You know, a lot of people…"

Yzma's jaw flexed before she finally exploded at her companion. "Kronk! Will you help me get up from here and stop talking about those stupid trees?"

"Oh," he hurried back to her side and easily pulled her to her feet, "Right. Sorry. So, what do we do now?"

The old witch motioned with her hand for the big man to turn around. He quickly complied, and she reached in to rummage through the overly large pack on his back where she retrieved a small bowl, skin of water, and a handful of herbs. With a pat to the pack to alert him he could turn around, she slowly seated her herself on a rock. "I'm going to see where this Swan girl is. I doubt the town if far. Once we find her, you go get her, bring her back here, and we'll return home. It should be very simple. In and out." She glance around them. "Even you can't mess that up."

He happily plopped down beside her and watched as she poured water into the bowl, tossed in the herbs, and recited an incantation. A moment later, the bowl glowed and a picture formed on the water. His eyes widened as a thin, muscular blonde in a red leather jacket came into view. As the picture cleared, he could see she was inside some type of structure with a young boy and a man with a hook for a hand. Frowning, Kronk tried to understand what he was seeing. "I think she's having dinner at a diner."

"So it would seem. Obviously, you can't waltz in there and take her while she's surrounded by people. We don't want to cause a stir." Ymza tapped her forefinger against her chin in thought. "You'll have to find her and then follow her around town, without being noticed," she gave him a hard look. "When she's alone, then you can grab her."

"Right, go into town, follow her from the shadows, grab her when she's alone, and then come back here so we can go home." He nodded. "Got it. Wait." He paused in his motion to leave. "How am I going to blend in?"

Slowly grinding her teeth, Ymza tried not to yell. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, they're wearing different types of clothes from us, and fashion is really important. I mean, do you remember when Jareez came into town wearing that hat that was four seasons out of fashion? Oh, it was awful," he dramatically set his pack down and leaned on it. "The whole town knew about, and then people started mocking him, and he eventually…. Uh?"

The sorceress stared him down until he stopped. "Then steal something and wear that."

"Steal something? But stealing is wrong." He furrowed his brow. "Couldn't I just borrow it?"

"Fine. Borrow it. Barter for it. Buy a pattern and make it yourself. I don't care!" She threw her hands up, tossing the bowl in the air and grunting as the contents landed on her head. Sulking, she pulled the bowl off and stared with dead eyes into the open air in front of her. "Just go, Kronk."

"Uh…" he reached over to try to help, but she batted his hand away.

"Go. Now!"

Nodding, he turned and hurried off, leaving Yzma with the pack and a look that said she questioned every life choice she'd ever made.

* * *

"I realize the mayor made it seem as though I was an expert on our town's history," Belle said with an embarrassed smile, "but I'm afraid what I really know best is the library and my husband's shop. However, I'd be more than happy to simply show you around." She gave an apologetic shrug. "Perhaps I could point out some of the local attractions?"

They strolled down the main street while they chatted, and Jane couldn't help but notice that something was still missing. "People."

"Beg your pardon?" Belle stopped walking to turn and fully face her charges.

"People." Jane motioned around here. "Where are all the people?"

Belle shook her head in confusion. "What people?"

"Yeah, exactly." The detective walked into the middle of the street and turned slowly around in a circle as she spoke. "It's the middle of the afternoon, and there are all these shops." She began to read the names aloud. "Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Three Little Pig's Grocer, Sleeping Beauty Mattresses," she stopped turning to give their guide a hard look, "The Rabbit Hole." She again made a wild gesture. "I am standing in the middle of the street, and there are no cars driving down it. Where the hell are all the people?"

"Well," Belle shifted uncomfortably, "a lot of us are down at the docks…" She trailed off wincing at how unconvinced she was in her own answer. The truth was everyone in town was avoiding the travelers lest they do or say something to give the town away. Unfortunately, that gave the town the feeling of being deserted.

"The docks?" Jane gave a disdainful snort. "Where? King Trident's Restaurant?" She shook her head as she started walking back toward the other two women. "And that's another thing. Why is it that everything around here sounds like it was named after a kid's story?"

"Oh, well, that's an easy one," the librarian said with just a hint of mirth in her eyes. "The town is themed. I mean, surely you get it, don't you? We're in Storybrooke." She shrugged. "Storybrooke… story book. Cute, isn't it?"

"That's very interesting. I don't think I know of another town that's done something like that," Maura commented as she glanced around at the store fronts. "If your town did a bit of advertising, I would think the tourism would increase just based on people's amusement at things such as this."

The lanky brunette sighed. "That still doesn't tell me where the people are," she pressed.

"With the phone lines and internet down," Belle replied, hoping what she was about to say would quell the detective's curiosity, "I would imagine they're all driving around to see people or going out of town to make calls."

Jane grunted. "Maybe." Her eyes darted around as if she half expected something to jump out at them. "So, since you're our tour guide, what do you plan on showing us?"

"Well, our park is lovely, and the docks really are a treat." Belle internally exhaled in relief. "Of course, I'm happy to show you our library, and there's also our cemetery, if you're into that sort of thing. Some of the graves there are hundreds of years old."

Maura smiled. "That all does sound interesting. Perhaps we could see the park first?"

"Sure." Jane shrugged. "What's it called? The Queen's Garden? Are the roses red?"

Despite herself, Belle visibly shuddered. "Oh, an Alice in Wonderland reference. Very… clever Jane." She only marginally managed to hold back her wince at the thought of Cora being anywhere around. "There are roses in the park, though they're various colors. We also have several apple trees."

"Apples?" Eyes following along the row of buildings with names straight from storybookland, Jane snort. "So… what? Instead of the Queen of Hearts, we're going into the Evil Queen's garden?"

Their guide faltered a little in her steps. "Oh, well," she said as she managed to catch herself before she completely tripped, "No, not exactly. I mean," she sighed. Things weren't really going her way. "It's simply a park, Jane. It doesn't have a name outside of 'city park."

"Too bad," the detective dismissively replied as they headed away from the main street and toward the park. "I bet, if we ran into her, things would get interesting."

Belle sighed, tipping her head as her mind raced through her encounters with the Evil Queen. "You have no idea," she muttered to herself as she walked along in front of the two women.

* * *

 **You guys are awesome for leaving me comments. It brightens my day every single time I read one, and a double thanks for all the story follows!**

Actions


	6. and Straight on Til Morning

Kronk ran through the woods to the edge of town, mindful to remain out of sight. The area was strange to him, the road made of hard rock he's never seen before and there were strange trees with no branches but long wires running between them. He considered climbing one such strange tree to get a better idea of the surrounding area, but the idea of a tree with no branches made him uneasy.

Instead, he snaked his way through the woods as he quietly reminded himself of his mission. "Find the blonde woman in a red leather jacket, kidnap her when no one is looking, bring her back Yzma, and go home. I can do that. No problem. All I have to do is sneak into town, borrow some clothes, and then…"

He stopped at the edge of the opening leading into the town. As far as the eye could see were the strange roads and even stranger looking buildings. He shoulders dropped. She could be anywhere. This town was a lot bigger than Yzma's little bowl led him to believe. Where was he going to find anyone?

Looking around, he frowned even more deeply as despair began to fill him. Where was anyone? There was not a soul to be found anywhere. "Man, Yzam is not going to like it if I don't bring back that blonde lady in the red leather jacket." He glanced around, and, after deciding there was no one in the town, strolled right in and headed for the shop that had clothing in the window. "Well, first thing's first," he reached for the door and found it locked.

Glancing around with a look of guilt and uncertainty, the big man stepped back and kicked the locked door, which swung open on creaky old hinges. "Right, I can fix that." He stepped inside the shop, and, to his delight, it was exactly what he was looking for. Quickly closing the door as best he could, he hurried around the tiny store, grabbing various shirts and pants to try on.

About half an hour later, he was outfitted in a pair of jeans, a not-too-tight t-shirt, which, if he had to say so himself, gave him an excellent profile, and a pair of enclosed sandals that felt odd on his feet, though he appreciated the extra coverage. Running through the forest in open sandals hadn't been kind to his feet.

As he headed out the door, he paused by the register counter and considered a few things, like the giant stack of clothes he'd gone through, the broken door, and the clothes he was borrowing, and decided he should probably leaving something as payment and apology, so he left one of his gold bracers. "That should do it," he said with a firm nod in the positive. "Okay, off to find the light haired woman in the red leather jacket."

* * *

"Sheriff Swan?" Maura waved as she crossed the street toward Granny's diner.

Emma gave her best smile, though the stomach drop she felt. She and Killian had just finished dinner and were waiting on Henry to join them before heading out to meet up with the rest to continue talks on their current situation, and, of course, that situation had found her before she had a solid plan. "Maura, hey. How was the tour?" Crap. Was she supposed to know about…

"How did you know about the tour?" Jane narrowed her eyes as she and her friend came to a stop in front of the diner.

Nope, she wasn't. "Regina mentioned she'd suggested it when I saw her today. Since the library was closed for the most of the day, I just assumed Belle was out with you." That sounded believable, right?

He brunette snorted. Her friend gave her a knowing and somewhat judgmental look. "We had a lovely time," Maura responded cordially. "Belle is very sweet."

"She knows a lot about books," Jane dryly added, thinking on the long, drawn out conversations Belle and Maura had during their time today that ranged from classic literature to contemporary.

"Yeah, she's our resident bookworm," Emma said with a forced chuckle. Where was Henry?

"Are the two of you lovely ladies headed in for the night?" Killian nodded backwards toward the bed and breakfast.

The detective did a double take. "Do you have a hook for hand?"

Holding up said hook, Killian gave a dashing smile. "Aye. Had a little run in with a crocodile once. No matter, though. I think it's rather fetching," he glanced to his companion, "Don't you, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It definitely gives you character, I'll give you that."

"You know," Maura's eyes gleamed with the thoughts rolling around in her mind, "I've read some very interesting studies on new prosthetics that work by utilizing muscle movement and, sometimes, readings from nerve endings left in the appendage in order to move and give functionality to the prosthetic as the actual hand and arm would." In her excitement to share, she stepped a bit closer to Killian. "It's all very fascinating, and the research and products that are coming out on the market look to be very sound. If you're interested, I could…"

Jane reached up and placed a hand on Maura, both silencing her and pulling her a step back out of the man's personal space. "You'll have to excuse her. She tends to get really excited about science-y things."

"Science IS exciting, Jane," Maura pouted. Pulling out of the light grasp she found herself in, she turned back to the sheriff's companion. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to forward you some information, Mister…?"

"Jones." The pirate gave his best dashing smile. "Killian Jones, though many around here call me Hook." He held his hook up again and winked.

"Let me guess, you're the captain of a ship, too?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Nay, though I once was, which was, in part, how I ran into the crocodile." He gave an overly dramatic sigh and waved it all away with a flourish of his hook. "But that was long ago, and I'd rather let the past stay in the past." He glanced around the deserted street. "Love, where do you suppose Henry is? The boy was supposed to be here by now."

"Yeah, that's a good question." Emma reached into her back pocket for her cell. "I should probably give the kid a call. He's normally not his late." As she started to put the phone to her ear, they heard the distinctive sound of footsteps fast approaching.

Jane reached behind her, hand going for her concealed weapon, though making sure not to pull it out. Oddly, she noted, the sheriff seemed to plant her feet firmly, as if for a fist fight, instead of reaching for a weapon.

In a few seconds, a shaggy headed teenage boy came barreling down the street with a drink in one hand and cell in the other.

"I'm right here, Mom," he yelled as he kept running. "I'm sorry," he puffed out, getting closer, "I'm late, but the movie," he said between gasps while trying to slow himself down to a stop, "didn't start on time, and I didn't realize it until after it was over and my phone is," he tried to stop his forward motion but managed to find the only crack in the sidewalk, which propelled him forward.

He stumbled, lost control of his hands, and all watched helplessly as his phone flew one direction and his drink the other. Emma lunged forward to catch her son before he hit the ground. Hook went for the cell. Maura didn't move fast enough to avoid the drink. It hit her squarely in the chest and splashed across her body covering her in ice and soda.

"I am so sorry," Henry took the help from his mom to stand, but he was already looking at the drenched woman in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Maura wiped at her chest, wincing as ice dropped in loud sounding chunks to the ground. "But you should be more careful."

"We'll pay to have that cleaned," The sheriff assured, side eyeing her son. "Won't we, Henry?"

"Yeah, of course." He looked away from Maura, blushing slightly and trying not to go back to staring. "I can pick it up tomorrow and get your shirt cleaned." He glanced up to make sure that was okay, his blush deepened, and he glanced back down.

Jane couldn't stop her chuckle. "Maura, you're going to scar the boy. Cover yourself up, woman."

"What?" Maura looked down to find her light colored shirt was now translucent. "Oh! I didn't realize." She tried to cross her arms, but the cold and the sticky made it awkward.

Emma glanced to Hook, who only smiled a little wider, and, after slapping him in the arm, she pulled off her jacket and handed it to the doctor. "Here. Henry can pick it up when he gets your shirt," she turned back to look at him, "tonight."

"Tonight, but, Mom, after…"

"Tonight. We have to meet with your Mom, but, right after, you're coming back here to get Maura's shirt and my jacket." Emma watched the other woman put her jacket on to cover herself. "It'll be about an hour."

"Thank you, but he really doesn't have to." Maura gave a grateful smile. "It was an accident."

"No, Mom's right." Henry finally looked back from the sidewalk where he'd been staring a hole. "I should've been more careful. It's no big deal, and I know Ashley can get your shirt cleaned first thing tomorrow."

"Alright, if you insist." Maura nodded. "Jane and I are heading in for the night, so we'll be in our rooms. You can find me there."

With a few additional apologies and some goodbyes, the groups parted ways, and Jane and Maura headed inside, through the diner. "Jane, I want to stop for a cup of tea to go. His drink was more ice than soda, and I want something to warm up while I'm taking my bath."

"Couldn't the bath just warm you up?" The dark haired brunette held the door open and waited as the other woman strolled in before entering herself.

Her friend gave her a patient smile. "It's not the same, and it'll only take a minute."

"Okay, fine, but I'm not going up until you do." Jane leaned against the counter and waited as Maura placed her order. "In fact, I'm not leaving you alone in this town because I really believe something is off around here."

Maura shifted the red leather jacket, trying to cover herself while keeping the jacket clean. "Whatever you say, Jane."

* * *

 **I know it's been a while. I'll try to do better on posting.**


End file.
